


Play the Game

by liberumpancakes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberumpancakes/pseuds/liberumpancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of spin the bottle leads to something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play the Game

***

"Get up we're going to Jaspers!" Octavia says jumping on Clarke's bed. Clarke groans and attempts to pull up the covers but the extra weight causes her to punch herself in the face.

"I've picked your oufit out already!" sings Raven.

Clarke and Octavia has been friends ever since they were in diapers, the two girls met Raven through cheating boyfriend, who suprisingly they're still friends with. Ever since then the three have been inseparable even as roommates.

***

The two girls dragged Clarke out of bed and got her ready all whilst she was complaining about them not waking her up because she had a paper due.

Raven gave her a bag from Victoria's Secret with a set of black, lacy lingerie.

"Just in case you pull" she winked. Clarke blushed bright red, she wasn't a virgin but she wasn't good with her friends trying to help get some action.

Octavia lent her a burgundy dress, since Clarke was curvy as fuck and Octavia was smaller than her the dress hugged her every curve. Raven did her make-up. Her eyeliner executed to perfection and her lipstick bright red.

They stood and looked at themselves in the mirror. Raven was wearing a grey bodycon, her hair usually tied up was down on her shoulder in loose waves. Octavia, in a navy dress going down to just above her knee. Her was in intricate plaits, she wore them like that ever since she got with Lincoln and met his friends who loved to play with her hair.

"Damn, we look good.." whispered Clarke

Laughter erupted around her, she was confused why were they laughing?

"Of course we look fucking good "giggled Octavia

***

The party was in full swing even before they arrived.

They were greeted by a semi-drunk Jasper at the door "Hello _ladiieees."_

Raven placed a hand over her heart as if mock hurt" You started drinking without us?"

"Look, the boys started mopping around so what else was I supposed to do? It's not my fault your late!"

"She didn't want to wake up" Octavia complained pointing back at Clarke. criticism

"Jasper, what are these crazy bitches doing to you?" Bellamy came from the kitchen putting his arm around Jaspers neck. His eyes scanned over the three girls. He kisses his teeth and gives Octavia a disappointing stare over the length of her skirt. He pans over to Clarke.

"Princess..." he whispers.

Octavia scoffs and drags Raven and Clarke to the kitchen in search of a drink and Lincoln.

***

The party eventually died down and everyone was drunk, assuming the role of Mum and Dad, Clarke and Bellamy looked out for the other kids.

"Let's-ss play a gam-mee" hiccupped Jasper, he was always a bit of a lightweight.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE" shouted Miller before kissing Monty.

The group sat down in a circle, "I'll start" Raven leaned over to spin the bottle of moonshine.

The bottle went round going past Bellamy and Finn before finally landing on Wick.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" groaned Raven

"It's called fate, Reyes it's telling us to get together" laughed Wick.

They leant in for the kiss, first starting as only a peck on the lips before turning into a fight over dominance.

"Hey,hey,hey lets keep it PG-13" complained Octavia

They broke away and Raven taking in her surroundings blushed. "Uh-huh your turn Griffin" Raven said clearing her throat.

Clarke span the bottle hoping for the best outcome.

It lands on Finn.

Her stomach drops. No says anything not even Finn

"It's only a game right?"Clarke says as she leans in. Her eye catches Bellamy and he looks... _Jealous?_

She leans in for a peck and is attacked by Finns tongue. She pulls back and wipes the gathered saliva off her face. She is met by Finns smirk she pulls away from his stare and looks around the circle for Bellamy and is disappointed when her search turns up empty.

Crawling back to her seat she is startled when Jasper whispers "He went outside"

Clarke stands up brushing off invisible dust off her dress "I'mma go.. just you know outside.."

A bunch of whistles and cheers erupted from the circle.

Clarke ignored them and went to find Bellamy.

***

Thanks to Jaspers drunken advice she finds Bellamy standing on the balcony. The door slides closed behind her , Bellamy doesn't turn around, he pulls out a packet of cigarettes from his back pockets and lights one.

"You know those things kill you?"laughed Clarke attempting to lighten the mood.

"Are you seeing Finn again?"he cuts in. He voice distant, cold as ice not like his usual self. She could feel his anger radiating off him even though she wasn't near him.

"Why does it matter?"She asks backing into the wall. Suddenly his hand is on the wall beside her head closing in on the little space they had between them.

"Answer the question Clarke" he growls. Her nostrils overwhelmed by the smell of his musky aftershave.

"But _why_ does it matter?" she looks up at him and brushes her lips past his making him gasp.       "Tell me why it matters Bellamy."

He growls lowly and his mouth is hers in an instant. He kisses her hard, the sound of their teeth clacking is the only thing Clarke hears. She feels distant from the world like it's just her and Bellamy in their own private bubble.

One of his hands cups her chin as the other finds its way into her hair, and her hands slip into the loops of his jeans, pulling him closer to her as his tongue swipes at her lip, demanding entrance.

She isn't sure how long they stand there just kissing but when he pulls back she feels cold, the fire they created only burning her swollen lips.

"You know being roommates with Jasper has its perks...Do you wanna come upstairs?"he voice gravelly from kissing but he sounds shy.

***

Bellamy led Clarke past their friends who were too drunk to notice. The urges to tear off his clothes were getting harder to control the closer they got to his room. Finally they got to his room they could barely make it past his door.

He shifted his knee between her legs to spread them slightly and Clarke obliged readily. He leaned in her ear and whispered "Jump." His arms bulged as she jump up and he cupped her ass. Still holding her, he stumbled over to the bed, the alcohol finally getting to him.

Just as Bellamy is about pull down her dress Clarke pulls back. "Bell" she sighs. Worry marks his features and his brows furrows. "Bellamy I don't want to be a notch in your bed post." Bellamy looks down and toys with the hem of his shirt.

"Clarke.. I haven't been with anyone for months and it's because I really like you. Hell I've liked you forever I thought that sleeping with those girls would make me forget about you and nothing can make me forget about you. Seeing you kiss Finn made me see red and I just got jealous. I'm sorr-"

She cuts him off with a passionate kiss. His were soft, so soft. When he kissed her before, it was wild and desperate. He traced slow, butterfly kisses across her mouth. Clarke couldn't keep her hands by her side. She reached to cup the back of his neck, and tangled her fingers in the dark silky curls of his hair, to feel his pulse hammering against her palms.

Suddenly the heat picked and the kisses became desperate again. Bellamy tore off her dress glanced down to see the matching set of bra and panties. "I like this, but I can't wait for you to take it off" he groans taking his shirt off. He leans forward kissing the crook of her neck, his tongue sliding over the cold skin. She lets out a low groan, his lips sucked on her skin, so desperate to leave a mark. The bruise will be obvious. His caresses her thigh. She bit her lip in an attempt to stop the groan escaping when his finger slid over her folds through her panties.

Unclipping her bra and sliding down her panties he pushed down onto the bed. Her bare breasts pushed against his chest, Clarke could feel his erection against her thigh. She grabbed his cock and pressed her thumb gently into the space under his sensitive head, his hips buckled.

Clarke pumped him up and down, his hips jerked to each stroke. His hands fisted into the sheets.

"I'm not going to last if you keep doing that" he groans with her hands movements.

Clarke giggles "Nothings stopping you." With that Bellamy yanks Clarkes hand away. He grabs her leg and throws it on his shoulder. "Condom" she says. Bellamy scrambles to the bedside table.

"Please Bell, just fuck me already" sexual frustration wasn't a good look for Clarke. He teased her entrance and then grunted her name as he thrust into her, before kissing her soft whimpers.

Clarke moaned into his mouth, and she could hear him moan back. He slammed into her, beginning to thrust more urgently. Her breaths became shorter as her orgasm built up inside her, her vision became dark round the edges and she was crying out his name. Her walls tightened round his cock as she rode out her orgasm.

Bellamy came only seconds later. Clarke snuggled against his chest, falling asleep to the beat of his heart.

***

Clarke woke up to a tangle of limbs. Last night's memories flooded her mind as she looked over to Bellamy. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Shit . "Bellamy" she whispered giving him a light shove he only groaned and wrapped his arm around her stomach. "Bellamy" she says louder this time.

"What?"he asks, adjusting to the light.

"I've got to go, I've got work later and Tavia and Raven will be wondering where I am."

"Fuck, yeah I understand" he says taking in the situation.

"But Clarke do..do you wanna go on a date with me?" Bellamy blushed.

Clarke looks down and smiles "Bellamy Blake blushing for me? What has the world come to?"

"Come on Clarke" he complains

"I'd love to" she smiles and kisses his cheek "I've got to go"

***

Clarke creeps down the dining room in the girls apartment. The door to Octavias room swings open, in the doorway there stand Raven and Octavia.

Octavia tackles Clarke to the ground "You hooked up with Bellamy, finally!"she squeals.

"Wait your not mad?" Clarke asks leaning back on her elbow.

"Do you know how long she has being trying to get you together?"Raven says joining them on the floor.

"Jesus, Octavia" says Clarke

"Whatever tell me what happened. Wait no don't I don't need the image "Octavia shook her head.

"I have a date" whispers Clarke

Both girls doggy pile Clarke to the ground.

Later they stood up to get Clarke ready for her date.

 

 

 

 

                                                            

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT SUMMERIES.  
> I didn't know how to finish it so here you go!  
> Comments ,kudos ,criticism is welcome!


End file.
